The Hardest Decision
by Karia Rose
Summary: Oneshot-Sakura was captured by Itachi.They're in Konoha,and she must make the decision in front of everyone on the spot.Who to go with?Her old home,or the criminal who put her through multiple brutal punishments.The decision is much harder than it seems.


Itachi,Sakura, and Kisame arrived for Naruto. A group of ninja came to protect Naruto and get Sakura back, including the ANBU, Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade, and Sakura's old comrades- team Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. She missed her village, walked a few feet forward towards them.

"Hey guys!" She yelled, pretending everything was alright.

"Sakura!" Itachi ordered. "Come here or you'll be punished."

"But..."He didn't hesitate and caught her in his Tsukuyomi. In the unescapeable Genjutsu, she was slowly cut on every part of her body. She could never get used to her punishments. He ignored her blood curdling begging and screams of pain.

"Please, stop!"

"I warned you. You hesitated."

"I'm sorry! I'll obey next time, Master Itachi!"She was halted with a large cough of blood.

"Obey, next time."

"Yes, Master, just please make it stop!" In reality, Itachi had been fending off Konoha from grabbing and returning her limp body. He held her safely in his arms.

"Let go of her, I'll kill you!" Screamed Naruto.

"Sorry,Naruto."Sakura said, trying to stand and regain consciousness."I'm so sorry, I have to join them."

"No, you don't!"

"You'll never understand. I'm so sorry, everyone." She charged towards them.

Kakashi let everyone know,"We have to fight her. She won't give in. She's been tortured by Itachi when she disobeys him. We have no choice but to lightly wound her." Not expecting reaction, Sakura was hit in the leg with a Demon Wind Shuriken and dropped to the ground.

"What is the use of such a weakling?Maybe we should kill her on the spot, Itachi." Kisame chuckled.

Before Naruto could let out a yell, Itachi snapped, "If you put a scratch on her, you'll be dead Kisame."

"Fine,fine."

"Help me, Itachi!" Sakkura yelled unable to move her left leg. He weaved a shadow clone and grabbed her, bringing her back to him before the others could get a hold of her.

"Why, WHY is she asking for HIS help?" Naruto yelled to Kakashi.

"She doesn't want another one of his cruel 'punishments'."

Itachi pulled the shuriken out of Sakura's leg."AHHH!" She grabbed his cloak.

"Don't worry, I have ointment to ease your pain." After applying it gently to her wound, he called out to everyone, "Our comrade is only getting hurt. Let's allow HER to choose her own path. You won't be punished for either decision, Sakura."Everyone was shocked. Itachi Uchiha is letting the captive Sakura Haruno make her own decision without punishment.

"All right then! Come on ,Sakura, let's defeat them!"Shouted Naruto. Sakura walked towards Konoha and hugged all her friends.

"I missed all of you!" Just as everyone was about to get back to battle, she interrupted,"But...I don't belong here anymore. "

"Wha...What do you mean?"

She backed up a few steps as a tear fell from her moist, teal eyes."Itachi, my leg hurts."

He whispered to her,"That's not where your true pain is. I, more than anyone, understand what you're feeling. Come. I'll help your leg. You've gotten most of the bleeding stopped." She walked over to him, grabbed his cloak, and embedded her head into his muscular chest.

"What is going on?" Screamed a frantic Naruto. Kakashi grabbed his shoulder to stop him from stupidly running over to them."You want to waste your life under harsh 'punishments' from a heartless bastard who's using you?"

Itachi interrupted,"Sakura, I'll warn you of what suffering you'll be put through with this decision. If you stay with me, it gives me a reason for living...If you choose me, you'll agree to baring my children. Otherwise, I'll try to ease the pain that we've both felt from leaving this village. You have one more chance to turn back."

"Come on,Sakura! Get away from that creep!"Naruto yelled.

"Itachi...I'd be glad to have the next Uchiha!" All of Konoha looked on in shock. "You have feelings for me, don't you, Itachi?"

Acting as though he hadn't heard her he said, "If this is your decision...Until we meet again, Naruto Uzumaki." He wrapped his arms gently around Sakura, hugging her tenderly.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye guys. I'll see you soon! Master Itachi-"

"Just Itachi is fine." She grinned and grabbed his neck. He picked her up and teleported before Konoha could object.

At the Akatsuki hideout, Sakura was still curious as to why he was allowing her to address him as just Itachi.

"Why is it that you punish me, Itachi?"

With Kisame out of the room, he replied, "I did it because I don't want to draw attention to the other Akatsuki members as though we have a true alliance. They'd either make you join the Akatsuki, or kill you to be safe. They can't have any outsiders that aren't trustworthy. Also, I don't want Konoha in on the secrets of my clan. It would seem odd had I allowed you to walk over there as if everything was fine. Don't worry, now ,though. I have a plan to get myself out of the Akatsuki for you, but it depends on your skill. After the fight between Sasuke and I, you must heal me when all spectators have left. I'm... sorry, if I can't make it. "

"Okay... I guess I understand. I'll heal you to the best of my ability. Then where do we go?"

"We're on our own into any village that is no longer an alliance with Konoha."

"Alright." With the plan set, Sakura was determined to improve her skills. She trained daily for months...

It was finally time for the plan to go into action. After the Uchiha fight, Sasuke was down and Zetsu was gone. Now, everything relied on her. She healed his abdominal wounds, enough to let him live until they got onto safe grounds. He was heavier than she thought, she realized as the small kunoichi carried him into the woods. There was one problem, though. He'd be blind unless he had an eye transplant. She was prepared, however, and had been studying this medical procedure. Once they were in the village and had a donor, he'd be ready to see again. She looked down to realize he was trying to regain consciousness.

"Itachi, are you alright?"

"I can make it. I won't regain my vision though."

"I've already got plans for that. We just need an eye donor."

"If that's the only option..."

"Where are we going?"

"The safest place, to Granny Cat."

"Wait, wait, what?"

He let a small grin, "My clan used to hideout there, we got weapons and provisions. It's a group of ninja cats, led by Grandma Cat. Odd, I know, but it's safe there. We'll have to explain to her, because I'm sure Sasuke stopped there before our battle."

"Whatever you say..."

She carried him the whole way. He'd have eyes in a couple months sure enough, and they had a safe enough life to get married. Occasionally, they stopped by Konoha, now safe to tell Itachi's plan to Naruto. Naruto, however was going to be the one to save Sasuke. He didn't necessarily like that Sakura Haruno was now Sakura Uchiha, but there was nothing he could do to stop that. She was happy anyway, and that was what mattered. Now, Itachi finally had a life for himself.


End file.
